


Games We Play

by TheNameIsErronBlack



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Ms. Marvel (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romantic Fluff, Shipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-13 19:58:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7984264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNameIsErronBlack/pseuds/TheNameIsErronBlack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kamala Khan and Bruno Carrelli count shoulders</p>
            </blockquote>





	Games We Play

Things were, as they so often were in Jersey City convenience stores, dull. The most exciting thing that happened in the entire month was that Bruno Carrelli had successfully managed to sellotape his smartphone to the Smooth-Slushie machine adjacent to his workspace in such a fashion that he could watch reruns of The Office while making it seem as if he was actually working. Slumping against the table, palm pressed firmly into his slouching face, he turned his gaze to the outside world. Before he could stalk the outside world from afar, his head reflexively whipped to his vibrating cell phone. Thank goodness for human contact, he thought. Working at the Circle Q was like being stranded on Mars.

"Hey, you." Bruno noticed that there was a correlation between intense happiness and interacting with Kamala regardless of what mood he was in prior.

"Hey, Bruno, wanna count shoulders?"

His eyebrows shot up. "I have a feeling I'm not gonna like this."

"Naw, c'mon. It'll be fun," Predictably, she was as chipper as ever. "One, two."

Bruno's muscles tensed up, feeling as if they had suddenly been covered in a thick layer of ice.

"Three," Bruno jumped back, letting out a yelp as a rather cold hand enveloped his shoulder. After several interminable milliseconds of petrifying fear, his mind was able to acclimate to the fact that what he thought was some sort of ghost or monster was in fact Kamala using her superpowers to mess with him. She had somehow been able to slip her arm all the way into the store while only being in immediate proximity to it. Clearly, she had been training. Oh, how he adored her. "Four." She concluded her prank by fully encircling his neck with her arm. She retracted it as she almost skipped her way into the store.

"You know, I think guys are usually the ones who pull th-" Before he could conclude his thought, he was interrupted by the petite superhero gracefully leaping over the counter and nearly tackling him to the ground with a vice-like hug and a powerful, passionate kiss, his only saving grace being the boxes behind him. The two remained in their state of pure bliss for several moments before she pulled away, a knowing grin displayed on her face. Kamala wanted to enjoy Bruno's shock while he needed a few moments to regain his composure.

"Oh. My. God. This is perfect!"

The two turned to find Nakia scowling in disgust and Zoe looking as if she stumbled upon a litter of puppies rolling around on a rainbow. The blonde also managed to somehow take a picture of the two in their state of romantic bliss. Bruno always knew that she had some sort of Instagram-related superpower.

"Why do you encourage this desecration to all that is sacred?"

"Don't even pretend like this isn't the most adorable thing you've ever seen."

Bruno felt heat rise to his face, too paralyzed to get his girlfriend off of him. As it turned out, there were negative aspects to dating Kamala, though the positive heavily, heavily outweighed the negatives.


End file.
